


Bedtime Thoughts of a Man in Love

by Queenscene2



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: For a Friend, Gift Fic, MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHHAH, Other, YOU CANNOT STOP ME FROM WRITING STUFF FOR YOU SAM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:08:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27719317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenscene2/pseuds/Queenscene2
Summary: As he watches them sleep, Muriel thinks about how wonderful Sam is
Relationships: Muriel (The Arcana)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 7





	Bedtime Thoughts of a Man in Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [UnknownOblivian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownOblivian/gifts).



> This fic is Muriel's internal monologue and will be told from his perspective.

It's dark outside now, and the fire is still crackling. Inanna took her rightful place in front of it. I guess she'll never grow tired of it. It's amazing how that dog can go days sitting in front of that fireplace and not getting too warm.

The bear skin blanket we have covers us both well, _especially_ me, which is a miracle in and of itself. We had a great and productive day today. We skinned the bear and made new clothes and blankets for the upcoming winter and froze the meat for tomorrow's stew. Sam has been raving about that stew recipe that they found at the market. They squealed with delight as I brought home bear today. I can't wait to try it. 

_Sam..._

Just the thought of their name gets my heart racing...I am not sure why. I suppose it's because I still can't believe they married me? Me...the mountain, scary man that all the local children run away from and their mothers pull them away from. They saw through that...somehow.

I'll always remember the day where they accepted my proposal... _my_ proposal. There was a mess of tears from both parties that day. I knew...it was time. It was then or never, and I was a nervous wreck. Oh, Sam, I love you so very much my little flower, but you do make me so nervous sometimes. 

I want to be perfect for you. Provide for you, care for you. I'm afraid that one wrong move will make you leave me forever, even though I know that you won't. What would I do without your giggle, your body pressed up against mine as we sleep the night away, or your smile which is brighter than the sun? Thinking about life without those things...without _you_...breaks me down.

I know, as I am currently combing your short hair that you won't leave me...heh, there's that in sleep smile and involuntary hum I yearn for every night. How do you make me sigh in pure bliss like this? If I could brush your hair between my fingers and make you smile happily in your dreams...or even outside of them...I would never do anything else but that until death come takes me.

You smiled again as I brushed my knuckles against your soft cheek. God, you're so beautiful. I can't believe I got so lucky? You love me and Mom and Inanna so much. You're perfect. I swear, there is no other person on this earth who is better for me than you are. Asra was right when he said that we were soulmates, destined and written to be together at the beginning of time.

Your smile makes me smile. How I wish you were awake right now, so I can bathe you in all of the nuzzles and kisses you desire, which means it would be yet another late night for us. I don't care how tired I am, right now. If you demand me to kiss you over and over until morning, I will.

But for now, I hope this kiss on your temple will do.

Mmmm...maybe another one.

And another.

God, I just can't stop.

I must stop, you'll wake up!

If only you could just see how my arm fits so perfectly around your beautiful body right now. It's perfect...like two puzzle pieces that fit together. I mustn't cry now...I might wake you up. Every day, there comes a moment when I want to cry from happiness. I was such a poor pathetic soul before you came and lit up my life. Darling, you _are_ the light of my life.

My eyes are getting heavier now. Sleep is almost washing over me. I know you won't hear me say it since you're a pretty deep sleeper but I don't care. I'll say it again, just as I do every single night when you don't hear me. I must say it before I shut my eyes. It's my good luck ritual...maybe it's yours too.

Alright, here we go.

"I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's so short orz


End file.
